OS: Una navidad en el castillo Vulturi
by Day M. Odair
Summary: Cuando Bella y sus amigos visitan el temido castillo Vulturi durante las navidades, a pesar del miedo, piensan que esa navidad será tan monótona y aburrida como siempre. Pero cuando Aro y su familia,vampiros con escalofriantes ojos dorados y costumbres extrañas,hacen acto de presencia, la locura y las fiestas navideñas se desatan, sorprendiendo así a los jóvenes chicos...


_¡Hola chicas! Bueno, aqui traigo este OS, es una locura que se me ocurrió no sé cómo. Lo escribí hace tiempo, pero hoy decidí compartirlo con ustedes :D  
_

_¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

"_**Una navidad en el castillo Vulturi"**_

_Cuando Bella y sus amigos visitan el temido castillo Vulturi durante las navidades, a pesar del miedo, piensan que esa navidad será tan monótona y aburrida como siempre. Pero cuando Aro y su familia —vampiros con escalofriantes ojos dorados y costumbres extrañas— hacen acto de presencia, la locura y las fiestas navideñas se desatan, sorprendiendo así a los jóvenes chicos al ver el amor que posee aquella familia vampírica. _

…

_Diciembre, 24, 2013, a las 11 de la noche._

Si les llegan a preguntar a todos cómo terminaron en Italia, Volterra, todos se encogerían de hombros y fruncirían los labios sin saber exactamente qué demonios responder. Porque realmente ninguno de los amigos de Bella saben qué están haciendo aquí. En primera, desde que eran pequeños, todos siguen a la chica a donde sea, sin importar que sus ideas siempre terminen en un desastre. Ésta no es la excepción, Emmett, Jasper y Jane saben que algo terrible terminará por ocurrir..., como el año pasado que viajaron a Venezuela y los encerraron en prisión por armar un desastre en el hotel donde se hospedaban... no quieres saber qué locura hizo Bella aquella madrugada.

Ellos son mejores amigos desde pequeños. Emmett y Jasper son hermanos y Jane y Bella sólo se toleran, por lo cual cuando los viajes que Bella planea terminan en una catástrofe, Jane siempre le recuerda que todo es su culpa.

—De ninguna manera —murmura Jane, quien es la más hosca de los cuatro. Emmett pone los ojos en blanco al ver a la pequeña rubia cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no voy a entrar a ese lugar, ¿estás loca, Bella? No entiendo qué demonios quieres hacer en este castillo cuando es navidad... ¿no deberías visitar esto cuando es Halloween?

—Wow, calma, _pulgarcita_ no querrás parecer asustada, ¿o sí? —dice Bella con aquella sonrisa del gato Cheshire que Jane tanto odia—. Sólo será una estúpida visita a este castillo _"tenebroso" _de mierda y luego iremos al hotel y cenaremos con toda esa gente remilgada.

—¿Y los regalos? ¿Y el árbol? ¿Y los deseos? —murmura Emmett con un adorable puchero en sus labios. Su cabello rizado se balancea con el viento y aparenta ser un niño grande, aunque ya tiene dieciocho años—. Nunca tenemos eso.

Era cierto, pero ellos prefieren escapar de la casa que comparten para evadirse de la realidad, y es que ninguno de ellos tiene una familia. Todos son huérfanos y se conocieron en el orfanato cuando tenían seis años. Jamás los adoptaron y siempre anduvieron de aquí para allá en hogares de acogida que resultaban ser un completo desastre.

Bella frunce el ceño, para luego pasar sus pequeños brazos por los anchos hombros de Emmett, con aquel tierno amor maternal que ella demuestra siempre en todos, incluso en Jane, dice:

—Esto es una aventura más, Emmett. No sabes cuánto me gusta conocer lugares, y experimentar esa emoción de descubrir lo desconocido. Ustedes son las únicas personas con las que puedo compartir esto, por eso los quiero aquí. —Ella habla tan suave, que Jasper y Emmett se sobresaltan por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Bella es ruda, hosca, testaruda, loca e incluso torpe, jamás habla algo en serio, por lo cual ambos jóvenes se sorprenden al oírla, pero prefieren no decir absolutamente nada, por miedo a romper con el "hechizo".

—Bueno… um…, comprendo. —Intenta hablar Emmett, no muy seguro de qué decir, ¿cómo sacarla de esa loca idea de entrar a ese horrible castillo?—. Pero… um, es que quiero ir al baño…

Jasper coloca los ojos en blanco y se aleja un poco del grupo para examinar la estructura del castillo. Isabella lo observa ensimismada por unos segundos, abrumada por el comportamiento de su amigo, que también tiene aquel nivel de rareza que hay en ella.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —Bella está a punto de echarse a reír—. Bueno, quizás…, ya que te estás cagando del miedo, ¿o no, Emmett?

—Uy sí, tú eres muy valiente, ¿no? —Se burla Emmett—. Por lo que sé, tú odias Halloween desde aquel día que te contamos sobre Drácula.

—Sip, y tiene fobia a los vampiros —completa Jane, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bella frunce el ceño, para después mirar a Jasper de reojo y sonreír ampliamente. Ella realmente es genial, se le ocurren ideas geniales, y aunque a veces suelen terminar mal… son geniales, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, entraré con Jasper —dice lo suficientemente fuerte como para éste lo escuche—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Jasper?

—¡Sí! —grita él, aún distraído.

_¿Qué clase de hierbas se fuma este tipo? _—se pregunta Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Genial! —exclama Emmett, comenzando a hacer ese baile ridículo en el cual mueve sus manos como las alas una gallina… _Muy apropiado para ti, Emmett…,_ pensó Bella—. Jane, podemos ir al museo… o… a McDonald's, ¡y pedimos una maldita cajita feliz! Podemos correr por la plaza o buscar una mascota, ¡quizás una tortuga! O…

— ¡Alto! No quiero una horrible tortuga, ni una cajita feliz, o ir al museo, ¡sólo quiero ir a dormir! —exclama Jane en respuesta.

Mientras ambos jóvenes discuten, Jasper y Bella se apresuran a escalar la enorme pared del castillo. Bella cae de trasero en el helado pasto y Jasper la ayuda a levantarse, ambos se tropiezan varias veces pues es de noche y el lugar se halla completamente oscuro. Mutuamente se dedican una sonrisa cómplice, conforme escuchan la discusión estúpida de Emmett y Jane:

—Las tortugas no son estúpidas —repone Emmett con rostro indignado.

—¡Lo son! Tienen cara de estúpidas, tendrías que verlas… son… son…

—Si las tortugas son estúpidas, tú eres estúpida, ¿qué dices a eso? —interroga Emmett, como si realmente hubiera dicho el mejor insulto del mundo.

Bella no permite que Jane responda pues comienza a gritar como una loca, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca, para amplificar el sonido de sus gritos. Jasper también se une a la chica, gimiendo de dolor como un animal herido.

—Mierda —masculla Emmett, su corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente y siente como sus rodillas se tambalean. ¿Esa es Bella gritando? ¿O tal vez alucina cosas?

—¿Emmett? —dice Jane con voz temblorosa—. ¿Esa es…?

—¡Emmett ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! —Vuelve a gritar la chica.

Ambos chicos se paralizan al escuchar las plegarias de la chica. Sin saber qué hacer, comienzan a mirar frenéticamente por todos lados, buscando a sus amigos.

—Bella, no seas ridícula y deja de jugar —musita Jane, rogando en sus adentros sólo para que esto se trate de un estúpido juego de Bella—. ¿Dónde estás? Tú sólo estás mintien…

—¡Agh! —Se quejó Jasper melodramáticamente.

—Oh dios mío, Jane. Debemos ir por ellos —dice Emmett apresuradamente, comenzando a encaminarse al muro del castillo Vulturi, cuyas historias hablan sobre fantasmas y vampiros que habitan en aquel terrorífico lugar y salen por las noches a matar humanos. Al pensar en ello, ambos chicos se miran entre sí, están tan pálidos, que al parecer pueden confundirlos con dos vampiros muy fácilmente—. ¡Entremos!

Bella y Jasper al oír aquel grito se esconden, para después ver cómo Jane y Emmett corren al castillo y al tropezarse con una estatua de un león de ojos escalofriantes, caen en lo que parece una pasadizo subterráneo. Cuando escuchan los quejidos de Emmett y Jane, Jasper se encaminan a una puerta completamente vieja y llena de polvo y se gira a Bella para decir:

—Realmente no entiendo por qué esos dos cayeron de culo cuando tienen un ascensor justo en sus narices.

Él lo dice con tal seriedad, como si de verdad creyera que Emmett y Jane quisieron caerse de culo, que Bella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír. Jasper vive en su propio mundo, y pocas veces se da cuenta de las cosas que están a su alrededor.

Ambos chicos entran al ascensor. Bella acomoda su mochila sobre su hombro mientras las puertas se cierran; al mismo tiempo que el ascensor comienza a descender, una canción navideña se hace escuchar, causando que los dos se miren entre sí con sus ceños fruncidos.

—¿Qué demon…? —Bella limpia sus sudorosas manos en sus jeans y se abraza a sí misma—. ¿Canción de navidad? ¿Aquí?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunta Jasper, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Bella lo único que puede hacer es sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿No se supone que este castillo ha estado abandonado desde hace años? además… —Pero ella no puede continuar, porque justo cuando las puertas se abren, al ritmo navideño se le unen un par de voces angelicales, y hermosas, que mencionan algo sobre el amor y la importancia de la familia en navidad.

—Qué conmovedor. —Jasper se seca una lágrima imaginaria.

Y justo cuando dice eso, la canción cambia a un rock pesado y la voz furiosa de un chico canta sobre matar a todo el mundo y bailar sobre sus tumbas.

—Wow… es un cambio _abrupto_ y la canción es _extraña_ —murmura Bella, un poco seducida por la voz del chico, es sexy, pero raro.

—¿Extraña? ¿Matar a todo el mundo y luego bailar sobre sus tumbas te parece extraño? Yo diría que es sádico —comenta Jasper, saliendo del ascensor y comenzando a caminar por el castillo.

La verdad es que él no se ve incomodo por la oscuridad del lugar, Jasper siempre le gusta explorar, al igual que Bella, y quizás se distrae demasiado cuando ve cosas nuevas. Jasper alumbra el lugar con la pantalla de su móvil y suelta una exclamación.

Bella se gira hacia él, curiosa de saber qué ha ocurrido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Jasper se toma un par de fotos a sí mismo, para después teclear algo en su móvil.

— ¡Hay Wi-Fi gratis! Acabo de subir fotos a mi Instagram.

_Oh Dios mío, él realmente está loco_ —piensa Bella, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo demonios se ha atrevido? Si Jane estuviera aquí realmente daría el grito al cielo. Si los descubren, probablemente irán a prisión por entrar a una zona que está prohibida. Y no es bonito estar en prisión en un país donde no sabes el idioma que hablan… Bella lo sabe por experiencia.

—Estamos rompiendo las reglas. ¿Y tú subes una foto a Instagram? Estás loco, Jasper, muy loco. Sin contar que… —Ella abre los ojos como platos cuando se da cuenta de algo—. Espera. ¿Wi-Fi? ¿Cómo demonios va a haber Wi-Fi aquí? ¡Es un castillo abandonado!

Jasper se encoge de hombros. Luego desecha el comentario de Bella batiendo su mano con desdén y alejándose de ella con su atención puesta en los alrededores del castillo y su móvil.

Bella bufa y se queda donde está.

Emmett y Jane aparecen con sus linternas encendidas y completamente sucios de pies a cabeza, por lo cual Bella comienza a burlarse abiertamente de ellos.

—¿Crees que es muy gracioso? —pregunta Jane obstinadamente—. ¿Sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado?

Bella deja de reírse abruptamente.

—¿Susto?

—Sí, susto. Un tipo comenzó a cantar como un loco sobre matarnos y comer nuestros sesos lentamente —contesta mordiendo la uña de su pulgar—. Fue demasiado horrible. Emmett se hizo pis en sus pantalones.

—¡No me hice pis en mis pantalones, pequeña rubia! —grita Emmett histéricamente—. Fue Chase, se hizo pis en mi mano.

—¿Chase? —Bella frunce el ceño, conforme busca a Jasper con la mirada.

—Sip. Éste es Chase. —Muestra una pequeña tortuga que Bella está segura no ha visto antes, pero, ¿de dónde salió?—. Mi nueva mascota.

Bella mira a Jane, buscando respuesta que seguro ella le dará, pues Emmett parece perdido en su propio mundo.

—Oh, Bella, ni siquiera me preguntes de dónde salió porque no tengo idea. —Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad—. Él sólo dijo que quería una tortuga y apareció, ¿no es eso extraño?

—Creo que están inventando todo esto para que me asuste —responde ella—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Jasper?

Dos cosas pasan cuando ella pregunta esto.

La primera, Emmett murmura un:

—Mierda.

Y luego una puerta que nadie sabe de dónde salió se abre, y la oscuridad desaparece.

Por un momento ninguno de los chicos saben qué ha ocurrido. Lo único que ven es una luz segadora, y Emmett es el primero en descubrir que se encuentran dentro de una gran sala, con paredes de mármol y pisos de madera. La decoración es elegante y aparentemente del siglo pasado; sin embargo es la limpieza del lugar y lo que los sorprende a todos. Jane suelta un gemido, y Bella se le une cuando diez figuras oscuras aparecen entre ellos, cada uno con capas negras puestas, impidiendo así que los recién llegados puedan ver sus rostros.

Bella está segura que comenzará a gritar y correr en círculos en cualquier momento.

Pero cuando escucha una voz aterciopelada y hermosa, se derrite cual mantequilla.

—Bienvenidos al castillo Vulturi. —Su inglés es marcado por un acento italiano que estremece a la chica—. Esperamos su estancia en este _maldito_ lugar sea de su agrado.

_Su voz es sexy _—pensó Bella.

Y luego las diez figuras echan sus capas hacia atrás, revelando rostros pálidos y ojos color dorado/naranja que enmudece a los cuatro chicos temblorosos. A la izquierda, se sitúan tres hombres mayores, uno cabello oscuro y negro, otro cabello rubio ceniza, y otro con cabello castaño. Los tres tienen la piel extremadamente pálida, casi traslucida. Cerca de estos, están dos chicos más jóvenes, uno cabello cobre y otro castaño, que aparenta unos quince años. A la derecha, hay un hombre rubio y atractivo que está cogido de la mano de una mujer de cabello color miel con una sonrisa_ "tierna"_ en su rostro, junto a ellos, se halla una chica pequeña y saltarina con aspecto de duende, su cabello negro azabache es corto y se ríe discretamente con una alta y hermosa rubia que no ha dejado de mirar a Emmett como si quisiera abusar sexualmente de él. Y finalmente está el chico alto y de cabello cobrizo, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios rosados, sus rasgos son tan _perfectos_ que Bella tuvo que parpadear tres veces para saber si es real o no.

—Oh dios mío —murmuró ella boquiabierta.

Y todo ocurre demasiado rápido para el ojo humano. Aunque al inicio, los cuatro chicos estaban a una distancia prudente de esas diez… _personas raras_, ahora se encuentran dentro de un círculo, rodeados por ellos. Y después uno de los más pálidos, el de cabello negro y largo dice en una exclamación:

—¡Tenemos carne fresca!

Bella y los demás están a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco cuando todas esas personas los miran de forma amenazante y sus ojos dorados se oscurecen en un santiamén. Entonces, en la mente de los cuatro humanos aparece aquella revelación: están en la casa de diez _vampiros_. Los vampiros existen, y van a comerlos.

Sin embargo, cuando cierran los ojos y se hacen la idea de que van a morir, la voz jovial del vampiro cabello negro grita un:

—¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Y ellos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de una canción electrónica muy conocida por los chicos. Y los cuatro se quedan boquiabiertos ante tal escena. Realmente no comprenden que rayos ocurre en ese lugar y por qué bailan antes de matarlos; para Bella aquello no es gracioso…, no obstante, cuando el tímido y distraído Jasper se une al baile, jalando de la cintura a la vampiresa con aspecto de duende, Bella abre mucho los ojos.

¿Qué demon…?

La vampiresa rubia con aspecto de Barbie mueve su trasero de forma seductora, mientras señala el reloj que marca las doce de la medianoche.

—¡Es navidad! —grita con alegría.

—¡Oye Emmett! —brama Jane desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡¿Por qué demonios te estás quitando la camisa?!

—Tengo mucho calor —gruñe él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Rosalie, querida, por favor no uses tu don con mis invitados —dice el vampiro de cabello negro, quien se gira al hombre guapo de cabello rubio que sonríe paternalmente a Rosalie—. Carlisle, dile a tu hija que se detenga.

Carlisle mira a Rosalie de una manera que estremece a Bella. ¿Ella es su hija? Quizás sí, ya que se parecen; pero igualmente algo en el pecho de Bella se hunde al ver el amor que hay en ellos. Bella no recuerda a sus padres, y nunca supo lo que era un hogar o una familia… ¿acaso estos vampiros tienen lo que a ella le falta?

—Esta es mi familia. Yo soy Aro Vulturi —dice el tipo de cabello negro—. Estos son mis hermanos, Cayo y Marco y mis hijos Demetri y Alec. —Señala a cada uno de ellos—. Y estos de acá son la familia de mi mejor amigo Carlisle y su esposa Esme… —Señala también a estos dos con una sonrisa cariñosa—, y sus hijos Rosalie, Alice y Edward.

Sip, definitivamente ellos son una familia.

_Genial Bella, hasta los vampiros tienen familia, ¡hurra! _

—Uh, ella está a punto de llorar —dice Marco con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás está abrumada —apunta la chica llamada Alice.

—Por supuesto —asegura Rosalie—, nadie conoce todos los días a diez vampiros geniales e impresionantes.

—Nadie conoce vampiros en lo absoluto —reconoce Edward, quien se aproxima a Bella a paso vacilante—. Perdona a mi familia —susurra a una temblorosa Bella—. Ellos suelen ser raros y abrumadores.

—¿Lo dice el tipo que canta una canción sobre matar a todo el mundo y bailar canciones navideñas sobre sus tumbas? —interroga Bella sin poder evitarlo. Luego se sonroja, para la sorpresa de todos—. Yo te escuché…

—¿Qué onda, Edward? —Aro descruza sus brazos y se deshace de su capa negra, revelando un disfraz de Santa Klaus que le queda un poco grande—. ¿Todavía grabando esa clase de canciones? Son patéticas.

—Tú eres patético diciendo _"qué onda"_ —murmura Edward sin dejar de observar con interés a la humana Bella que no deja de sonrojarse y murmurar palabras incoherentes.

—¿Nos comerán o qué? —Habla Jane, la cual no deja de temblar como una gelatina—. Toda esta charla marea, si voy a morir tengo que morir de una forma genial.

Todos los vampiros se miran entre sí y se echan a reír como si la rubia hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo. Alice, quien ha permanecido en silencio, arruga la nariz de una forma chistosa y gruñe:

—Ugh, niña. Ni loca te comería. —Se gira a Jasper—. Al cambio a ti…

—¡No estamos aquí para esto! —Regaña Carlisle callando a su hija—. Estamos aquí para celebrar la navidad.

—¿Los vampiros celebran la navidad? —pregunta Emmett, su rostro inocente y sonrojado a causa del calor que Rosalie coloca en él… por su don extraño.

Los vampiros se echan a reír una vez más.

—Ah, mira, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podemos celebrar la navidad? —Cayo le dedica una mirada condescendiente a Emmett—. Ustedes los humanos son patéticos, ¿acaso la navidad es sólo de ustedes? ¿Acaso los no-humanos no tenemos derecho a amar a Santa? ¿No podemos celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús? ¡Porque no lo tenemos prohibido! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Sería injusto! ¡Porque la navidad es de todos! —Los ojos de Cayo brillan de rabia y de tristeza—. ¡Porque además nosotros…!

Cayo comenzó a llorar… pero sin _lágrimas._

—¿Qué rayos? —Jasper está boquiabierto.

—Lo siento. Mi hermano es muy sensible en cuanto a la navidad —se lamenta Aro, mientras observa como Marco consuela desganadamente a su hermano Cayo.

—¿Quieren cenar? —Invita Edward, sólo mirando a Bella, una vez más—. Prometo que la cena no serán ustedes. —Sonríe de forma condescendiente.

—Ja-ja-ja —murmura Bella con ironía.

Aunque parezca loco, los cuatro humanos siguen a los vampiros a la otra habitación. Esme los conduce a todos al comedor y los organiza, sentando a Bella al lado de Edward, Emmett al lado de Rosalie, y a Jasper al lado de Alice. A Jane, Esme optó por sentarla al otro extremo de la mesa, muy alejada, por cierto, de los demás.

—¿Por qué estoy alejada de todos? —chilla Jane, la rabia apoderándose de su pequeño cuerpo. ¿Por qué la aíslan tanto del grupo? No podía creer que los vampiros tampoco quieran su compañía, aunque sea para comerla.

—Porque tienes problemas con manejar tu ira —contesta Alice, mirando con sorna a Jane.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Porque leí tu mente —contestó esta vez Edward.

Mientras Esme y Rosalie sirven la cena, Aro y Carlisle comienzan a explicarles a los humanos por qué Edward lee las mentes. Por lo que Bella y el resto se enteran que cada uno de ellos tiene un don y además poseen más de dos mil años de vida. Los chicos se sorprenden al escuchan aquello ya que todos los vampiros actúan como una familia "normal". Bueno… eso fue lo que piensan hasta que prueban la comida.

—¿Qué demonios? —chilla una vez más Jane con una mueca en su rostro, conforme ve cómo la sangre sale del pavo que han servido en su plato.

—¡Oh! Olvidé que ellos son humanos —exclama Esme apenada—. Ya cambio sus platos, queridos.

—¿Inyectan sangre en su comida? ¿Es eso siquiera legal? —murmura Bella observando su plato fijamente. Edward a su lado sonríe ampliamente al ver la expresión de la chica—. ¿Por qué inyectar sangre en animales? ¿Por qué no beber la sangre de los animales cuando están vivos?

Bella ni siquiera sabe si lo que dijo tiene sentido.

—¿Hablando de cosas ilegales? —Alega Edward con ironía, mientras acaricia, descaradamente, la mejilla sonrojada de la chica—. Creo que eres una experta en romper las reglas. ¿O no es ilegal el que estés aquí?

Ella se sonroja aún más por el tacto frío del vampiro y porque lo que él dijo es cierto. Cuando observa a los demás presentes, se da cuenta de que los vampiros la miran como si ella hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia del planeta.

—¿Disculpa? —brama Aro indignado—. ¿Qué clase de idea loca es esa? —A su lado, Cayo sacude su cabeza y aprieta el puente de su nariz con sus dedos—. ¿Eres el Grinch o su descendiente? ¿Chupar la sangre de animales en la cena de navidad? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño? ¿En el retrete?

—¡Aro no hables del retrete en la mesa! —regaña Esme cuando trajo los platos para los humanos.

—Mamá, dijiste _"retrete"_ de nuevo —dijo Alice riendo.

—Acabas de decir tú _"retrete"_, Alice —contesta Edward sin prestar mucha atención.

Y todos comienzan a repetir esa palabra para la desgracia de Esme, quien hace muecas de asco. Por consiguiente, para la sorpresa de los vampiros, Jasper, Emmett, y Bella comienzan a reírse ante la escena, y por primera vez en la vida, se sienten cómodos en una cena navideña. Algo bonito aparece en el corazón de Bella, y observa a Edward reír con su familia. Ella sonríe ampliamente, como no lo había hecho en años, y golpea su rodilla con la de Edward. El vampiro dirige su mirada a la chica y también sonríe.

—¡Oye! —grita desde el otro extremo de la mesa la solitaria Jane, cuyos ojos fulminan con la mirada a Edward—. ¡Deja de observar de esa manera a Bella! ¡No voy a permitir que te la comas!

—¿Perdón? —Edward alza una ceja—. Lo siento, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que dices. Quiero _comerla_, pero no de la forma que piensas —guiña un ojo a Bella.

Y la ira de Jane explota. Ella quizás no sea muy amable con Bella y a veces y se toleren, pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, Jane quiere a Bella como una hermana y siente miedo de que aquel vampiro raro y sádico quiera hacerle daño a Bells. Jane gruñe y se aproxima a Edward e intenta ahorcarlo, aunque aquello no tenga ningún sentido porque el vampiro es inmortal y ella es… _pulgarcita._ ¿Qué daño puede causar ella con ese lamentable tamaño? Así que ella optó por sacar de su sistema un montón de malas palabras y maldiciones.

—… y por eso pienso que es estúpido que un montón de personas… no, _vampiros_… estén aquí fingiendo amor y paz cuando salen cada noche a absorber la sangre de los humanos, los cuales también suelen ser una mierda. ¿Saben por qué? mis padres me abandonaron en un hospital cuando tenía tres, así que sé que hay mucha gente mala allí fuera que no valora a sus seres queridos… ¿así que por qué, tendría yo, una chica desafortunada y con una vida asquerosa toparse con un grupo de vampiros locos y buenos? ¡Yo sé que ustedes sólo están ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones! ¡Ustedes nos comerán en cualquier momento! Si algunos humanos son tan malvados a veces… ¿por qué habrían vampiros buenos?

Y sigue maldiciendo a todos y golpeando el pecho de Edward con fuerza. Cuando la chica rubia termina de gritar histéricamente y señalar a todos y fulminarlos con la mirada, un intenso silencio sepulcral se hace presente en la estancia… hasta que los vampiros hacen algo que enfurece aún más a Jane.

Ellos aplauden.

—Excepcional —murmura Aro aplaudiendo como si hubiese estado en una obra teatral.

—Lo que has dicho es cierto —dice el sensible de Cayo, como si quisiera llorar nuevamente—. No puedo creer que tus padres hayan hecho esto…

Pero Jane se ha equivocado en lo último y Bella lo sabe. Estos vampiros no son malos, quizás un poco locos… y _retorcidos_, pero no son malvados. Al contrario de muchos humanos que ella conoce, estos vampiros tienen lo más importante que una persona puede desear: una familia, amor, alegría, paz…

—Eres nuestra inspiración —dice Alec, a lo cual su hermano Demetri asiente con la cabeza. Alec se gira a su padre Aro y dice—: debes adoptarlos.

Jasper, Emmett, Jane y Bella solo quieren echarse a reír pero no lo hacen. Aquello es imposible, ¿Qué un grupo de vampiros adopten a cuatro humanos? Es improbable, sin contar que ellos ya tienen dieciocho años, desde hace mucho han perdido aquella esperanza de que una familia buena y amorosa los adoptara.

Jane no dice nada más, se queda en silencio por primera vez en su vida y toma asiento, pensando en que quizás se ha equivocado y aquellos lunáticos no son tan malos.

Luego de que todos terminan la cena, Esme y sus hijas sirven el postre mientras Edward se gira en dirección a Bella y pregunta cerca del oído de ésta:

—¿Jamás habías asistido a una cena navideña?

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No.

—Puedes tener todas las cenas navideñas que faltan con nosotros —revela él con una sonrisa ladina que enamoraría a cualquier chica—. Incluso todas las cenas de todo el año.

— ¿Cómo dices eso con tal naturalidad?

—Porque te conozco y sé que lo quieres —responde él encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se halla sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No te he dicho que mi hermanita Alice ve el futuro? —Él sonríe de nuevo de forma malvada, como si supiera el secreto más grande del mundo—. Yo leo mentes. ¿Comprendes?

Bella lo observa como si al chico vampiro le hubiese salido un colmillo en la frente.

—No comprendo lo que dices.

—Te vi en las visiones de Alice —explica él. Bella se paraliza—. Te he estado esperando desde entonces. Todos hemos estado esperándolos.

_¿Qué? esto no puede ser, ¿sería posible que…?_

Bella sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Por qué los esperarían? Si ellos sabían que ellos vendrían…

—¿Nos esperaron? —Cuando Edward asiente con la cabeza, Bella pregunta—: ¿por qué?

—Porque todos estamos al tanto de que nos necesitan.

—¿Son una familia que hace actos de caridad o algo así? —inquiere ella sonriendo.

Edward sacude la cabeza y aprieta la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa. La chica se sonroja y mira a los lados para ver que nadie se ha percatado de aquel gesto.

—Les hablé de ti y tus amigos. Alice y yo lo hicimos. Todos los han aceptado desde ese momento —explica Edward, quien es interrumpido por Aro, el cual golpea sutilmente su copa de cristal con un tenedor.

—¡Hora del brindis!

—¿Quieres una copa, madame? —susurra Edward a Bella con sorna.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber que hay dentro de las copas —murmura Jane enfurruñada.

—Es licor —asegura Emmett—. Puedo reconocerlo a pesar de la distancia.

—¿Distancia? Lo estas oliendo de cerca —dice Jasper haciendo una mueca—. Nunca he estado en un brindis, la única navidad que tuve en un hogar de acogida, los padres me prohibieron presentarme en la cena.

Todos los vampiros miraron al chico rubio con ojos tristes.

—Tenemos que brindar por nuestra numerosa familia —anuncia Carlisle, sonriendo amorosamente a todos y apretando la mano de su hermosa esposa—. Por la salud… —Todos se ríen, menos los humanos—. Por los años juntos, y que a pesar de las peleas o discusiones, seguimos unidos. Ya sé que es un poco raro que diga esto, pero agradezco a Dios por hacernos criaturas del bien… por no poseer aquellos escalofriantes ojos rojos en nosotros, por no permitir que caigamos en la tentación. Porque nos puso en el mismo camino y a lo largo de los años nos ha mantenido unidos. Además agradezco a ustedes por que se han dedicado a decirse cuanto se quieren y han visto lo positivo de cada uno de nosotros sin importar nuestros defectos. Ustedes saben que siempre estaré aquí para ustedes, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora del día. Así que, ¡un brindis por nuestra enorme familia y demos la bienvenida a estos chicos!

Bella seca las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos, pues esas palabras le han llegado al corazón. Y descubre que todo eso que Carlisle dijo es lo que ella siempre les ha dicho a Emmett, Jasper y Jane, por eso sabe que al siempre anhelar una familia, nunca vio que ya tenía una en sus amigos, y ahora ha conseguido otra en estos vampiros raros pero adorables. A pesar de sólo convivir con ellos un par de horas, los ve como la familia que siempre quiso. Mientras aprieta la mano de Edward un par de veces más y él corresponde su gesto, descubre que esta navidad le ha traído regalos que debe valorar con su vida, regalos que sólo son enviados una vez, y en esta oportunidad, esos regalos aparecieron en el castillo Vulturi. Ahora sólo debe averiguar cuáles son las otras costumbres de estos vampiros tan peculiares…

_Quizás estos vampiros tienen la costumbre de robarte el corazón con sólo una cena _—piensa Bella conforme observa a Edward y sonríe, porque sabe que es la verdad.

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Es algo loco... XD soy nueva en esto del "humor" no sé si me salió bien, pero si dejo un mensaje navideño muy cierto..._

_Espero sus comentarios, gracias a mi geme Melissa por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas. *-*_

_Uff ya se que es un OS navideño tardío, pero me distraje y no pude subirlo antes del 24 o 25 de diciembre._

_¡Nos leemos y gracias a quienes se animaron a leer!_

_Besos._


End file.
